


【盾冬】Night after night

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大盾是個異常持久的禁慾者（？）設定的極短篇</p><p>不常做，花樣也不多，大部分都是保守的傳教士體位或野獸般的後背位兩種極端<br/>但是異常持久（不過文章本身很短（咦）所以吧唧只好想各種辦法讓大盾早點射（</p><p>其實不算有肉，只是有點汙汙的，能吃再點吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Night after night

＿＿＿

 

 

不論是任何事情，就算一開始是一件快樂的事，然而只要超過一定的限界，快樂也會變成苦痛。

比如說，塞滿一整個冰箱的李子。（而且每次打開冰箱不知怎地都會自動增加）

比如說，足以倒滿一整個浴缸的牛奶。（而且都是每天早上從牧場現榨空運直送的）

比如說，跟史蒂夫一起的馬拉松式性愛。（而且他的性愛技巧客觀來說實在不能說好）

關於李子跟牛奶的事，巴奇很清楚是史蒂夫跟帝查拉的好意，所以他也不好意思抱怨。

而對於跟史蒂夫之間的性事，沒有技巧或是體位單調，只有正面或是背面兩種體位以外沒有其他選擇這些巴奇其實都能忍受，唯一會讓他忍不住想抱怨的，就是史蒂夫那異常的持久力。

第一次跟史蒂夫上床的事巴奇依然記憶猶新，或者可以說餘悸猶存。他到最後幾乎是全身痠軟地癱在床上，意識模糊地任由史蒂夫搖晃自己已經疲憊無力的身軀。

史蒂夫自己也知道這一點，所以總是隔很久才與巴奇做愛。然而或許正是因此而造成的反動，每一次他們上床過程都會很久很久。更正確來說，是史蒂夫總是洩得很慢，而且很快就恢復了精力，通常第二次不拔出直接再來的時候巴奇早就射過好幾次了，而且史蒂夫每次射入的量又很很濃很多，總是把巴奇弄得像懷孕了一樣小腹凸起（雖然希望史蒂夫內射的是巴奇自己，而且他愛死了被史蒂夫填得滿滿的感覺。）

對於從小陪著史蒂夫長大，一起度過青澀思春期的巴奇，他曾經以為自己比誰都了解史蒂夫，包括他並不能算是很有性欲的人這件事。

後來巴奇才明白，史蒂夫不是沒有性慾，只是因為讓他產生性欲的對象只有一個人，然而當時巴奇完全壓根一丁點都沒想過，史蒂夫會想上他。

套句史蒂夫告白時所說的話，簡單來說，史蒂夫的個性比較固執，在認定了愛情的對象只有巴奇以後，他就完全沒有想過跟其他任何人的可能性，就算只是單純的性衝動，也只會針對巴奇。

然而由於史蒂夫擔心即使自己就算有所覺悟，但當時的社會對於同性戀依然歧視與反對，就算巴奇接受了，史蒂夫也不想讓巴奇面對社會輿論以及家庭的壓力。

但是巴奇在他面前摔落山谷後，史蒂夫非常懊悔，同時也察覺到自己一直不敢跟巴奇告白，最大的原因其實是出自於內心的軟弱與恐懼－－他太過於害怕巴奇會遠離自己，所以什麼都不敢說，直到失去之後才後悔不已。

所以當他們各自歷經了千辛萬苦終於重逢，並輾轉來到了瓦干達，巴奇對史蒂夫提出了希望要再次冬眠的決定後，史蒂夫才終於不顧一切地將內心對巴奇的感情通通說了出來。

說真的，巴奇自覺自己對人的情感算是敏銳的，然而偏偏就是沒注意到史蒂夫對自己，以及自己對史蒂夫的感情。

雖然巴奇在此之前從來沒想過要跟史蒂夫上床，但他覺得自己沒有拒絕史蒂夫的理由，所以他就主動表示，那要不要來試試看跟我做愛？

於是在巴奇近乎獻身的指導下，他們有了第一次的肉體關係。也是一次讓巴奇從各種意義上感到刻骨銘心的一次初體驗。

在那之後，巴奇偷偷下定決心，在冬眠前要盡可能地滿足史蒂夫，只要史蒂夫想要他都會點頭，並且為了讓史蒂夫更快樂，巴奇還想辦法研究了各種玩法。

同樣身為男性的巴奇當然很了解男人怎麼樣會快樂。

比如說，用嘴巴含住史蒂夫的陰莖，用自己的口腔跟舌頭讓吸吮舔舐著粗長的柱身，及鈍圓的頭部。雖然頂端頂到自己喉嚨深處時巴奇會忍不住反射性地作嘔，但每次感到史蒂夫的火熱硬挺在自己嘴裡跳動，抽搐著將溫熱的濃稠精液射進自己嘴裡時，巴奇總是異常地興奮，有幾次還差點就射了出來。

或者盡管巴奇沒有豐滿的乳房，不過他也嘗試過用自己硬梆梆的胸肌硬擠出乳溝，摩擦著史蒂夫的陰莖。有時候巴奇還會加上口交，一邊親吻著史蒂夫頂到嘴邊來的龜頭，一邊看著那又粗又硬的肉棒在自己被摩到發紅的胸部前後磨蹭，然後看著史蒂夫將白濁噴濺在自己的胸膛跟臉上。

不過最近巴奇不喜歡乳交了，因為史蒂夫開始學會故意用龜頭去頂壓巴奇挺起的乳頭，極度敏感亢奮的巴奇通常會只因為這樣就達到高潮。

最近巴奇比較喜歡的方式是腿交。

就是不讓史蒂夫插入自己，（因為史蒂夫的前戲總是做太久，導致巴奇往往在插入前就被史蒂夫的指交弄得高潮連連，結果才剛被史蒂夫插入就已經達到不射精高潮的情況太常見了）而是自己夾緊大腿，讓史蒂夫在自己股間抽插。

不管是正面來還是後面來，性器彼此緊貼在一起的高速摩擦之下雙方都能夠充分享受快感，而且少了前列腺的刺激，巴奇還不至於像被插入體內時那樣那麼容易高潮。

說到體位，剛開始雖然只有正面躺著或背上式這兩種最基本的體位，但最近在巴奇的努力推廣下，史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人現在最愛用的體位是正面座位，因為可以看著彼此的臉，他們可以一邊熱吻著對方，一邊握著彼此的陰莖，給對方手淫。

被溫熱寬大的厚實掌心包裹著上下套弄的滋味實在太舒服了，巴奇不知道該怎麼形容自己有多喜歡被史蒂夫一邊親吻一邊愛撫著的感受。

當然，再怎麼玩，巴奇最後還是都會讓史蒂夫插入自己的體內放任他肆意進出，並在漫長且激烈的抽插後填滿自己。

無論如何，盡管稍嫌太過冗長，但在與史蒂夫的性愛上，巴奇所得到的快樂與滿足都是之前從未體驗過的。而他也清楚明白史蒂夫同樣也是如此。

而這讓巴奇有些擔心等到自己冬眠後，留下史蒂夫一個人該怎麼辦。

畢竟一旦嘗過與深愛之人在一起的快樂後，卻又要一個人忍受漫長的孤獨，巴奇實在於心不忍，有時候他會衝動地想著，乾脆不要冬眠了，就這樣陪著史蒂夫就好。

然而他也知道這是不對的，他不能冒著再度傷害別人的危險以及背著犯過的罪，只為了自己跟史蒂夫的幸福快樂而活著。

或許正是因為這種漠然的愧疚與不安，才讓巴奇更加放縱與史蒂夫的性愛，就像是用性的愉悅去忘掉痛苦的過去及沉重的未來。

他只是想愛著史蒂夫，並被史蒂夫愛著，如此而已。

時間就在這樣的漠然中飛快流逝，來到了冬眠的前一晚。

剛結束一場激烈的性事，被史蒂夫緊緊擁在懷中的巴奇沉浸在心滿意足的疲累中，將全身都靠在史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱中舒適地打著盹。

安安靜靜地閉上雙眼，一會後，巴奇抬起沉重而酸疼的眼看向微笑著輕撫自己頭髮的史蒂夫，用著因哭喊過度而低啞的嗓音輕聲低語：「……我好愛你。」

史蒂夫溫柔地輕攏著巴奇披散在臉上的髮絲，輕吻著他濕潤的眼角，「我也愛你……」

眨了眨眼，巴奇鼓起勇氣，張開了被吻得紅紅腫腫的嘴唇，「嗯，所以……如果我睡了以後……你……」

但話才剛說不到一半，史蒂夫就突然伸手勾起了巴奇的下巴，吻住他的唇阻止他再說下去，並深深望著巴奇略帶驚慌的眼神。

「……如果你是想說等你冬眠以後要我去找別人，我會很生氣，巴奇。」怒極反笑的史蒂夫俯身輕咬住巴奇的唇，用低到幾乎像是從地底發出的聲音在巴奇耳邊一個字一個字地說道：「極有可能會氣到不顧你的意願把你鎖在我身邊。」

巴奇被史蒂夫的態度震住，好一會後，才慢慢露出了笑容，伸出手輕輕捏住了史蒂夫的臉頰，幸福地甜笑著嘟噥：「……Punk。」

「Jerk。」低聲回應著巴奇，史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的手一根一根地舔著。

因史蒂夫的舉動而再度感到興奮的巴奇哽了一下，壓低了嗓音輕聲勸道：「……不過說真的，我知道你不會跟我以外的人上床，但我勸你還是適當地發洩一下吧，不然我都要擔心等我醒來後受不受得了你累積的欲望。」

史蒂夫沒有回答，只是專心一意地舔著巴奇的手指，然後看著他。被看得心神不寧的巴奇像是為了從史蒂夫再度湧上情慾的眼神逃開，忍不住縮起手半開玩笑地說道：「還有，不准在冷凍艙前……」

「放心，我的手機裡都是你的照片跟影片，可以用一段時間……」沒等巴奇說完，史蒂夫就翻過身，抬起了巴奇的雙腿，低笑道：「不過現在先讓我好好品嘗你的滋味，好嗎？」

「羅傑斯！？你什麼時候拍下來的……嗯嗯！」

巴奇又驚又怒的抗議很快就被史蒂夫給封在嘴裡，並化成了一聲又一聲的呻吟。

結果，史蒂夫就像他所宣言的，好好地將巴奇品嘗了遍，害得巴奇在被冰凍起來前，甚至還能感受到史蒂夫依然埋在自己體內的錯覺。

真糟糕。

在失去意識前，最後留在巴奇眼眸中的，是史蒂夫帶著淚水的微笑，而留在巴奇體內的，是史蒂夫的溫熱。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

後來很久以後史蒂夫老了以後才找到方法並將巴奇解凍，結果發現因為精液存在體內太久變異了（。）導致巴奇雖是男人卻懷孕了（咦

必須恭喜老來終於喜獲嬌妻跟孩子的史蒂夫（


End file.
